I'm really hating portals now
by AriReeLaufeyson
Summary: Three young women end up somehow in the Marvel universe, on the floor of the helicarrier glass cell. This is their story as they rewrite the Avengers in their own fashion. Rated T for Tony being his usual self.
1. We couldn't at least finish the episode?

**This idea came to me while talking with my friend at school. She's obsessed with the Avengers, so this is for her, even though she doesn't have one of the main OC's. R&R, and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**

Chapter One

I'm really starting to hate portals. Here we are, watching the newest episode of Doctor Who on the little TV in my room, watching Rory enter the Winter Quay, when out of nowhere, this big orange glowing thing is visible behind us, in the reflection of the screen, and boom! I'm opening my eyes to a creepy looking guy staring at me. Groaning, I pull myself off the hard floor and look around me. My friend Stella is still unconsious next to me, so I move and shake her awake.  
"I want pancakes..." she mumbles as I smack her straight across the face. Good, she's at least alive. I turn to the guy who's still watching me from the side. I notice his greasy black hair and piercing blue eyes. Stella says, quite louder this time, but still not exactly awake, "Hey Artemis, go make me some pancakes." She is quite ruthless when she wants pancakes, so I turn to the guy next to me.  
"Hey dude, where's the nearest kitchen? I don't want to deal with a pancake-deprived Stella."  
"How should I know? You do realize we're in the middle of a prison cell?" I immediatly focus on our location. Glass wall, glass wall, panel, more glass walls, occasional panel. I look down, and there's a steel floor that could easily swirl open and drop the... Oh god.  
"Stella Stella Stella Stella Stella Stella Stella!" I yell at the half-awake girl next to me.  
She jerks fully awake. "What do you want?"  
"Look where we are." She slowly swivels her head, and a smile creeps onto her lips as she notices the guy standing farther away now, watching us cautiously and backing up. She gets up, and walks slowly towards him.  
"You're Loki. The god of mischef." She turns back to me. "Am I getting one of those epic daydreams where I'm stuck here with him?"  
"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but no." I reply reluctantly. She gives one of her typical fangirl squeals, which only come when she's watching Avengers or most of the Marvel movies, and is about to tackle him when I hear another voice outside of the cell.  
"I wouldn't if I were you." I turn to see another friend of mine, Rayna, standing open-mouthed at Stella, with a pretty pissed Nick Fury standing next to her. "Loki, let them go."  
"Look, Fury, we don't know why we're here, a portal dragged us in here. She's with us." I mention, pointing at Rayna. "Although, Stells is living the fangirl dream at the moment."  
"What?" I realize he probably doesn't know why a girl is fangirling over Loki, so I explain.  
"Okay, we're from another dimension, but there, superheroes don't exist. Actually, sort of. There's movies and comics. About a hundred thousand of the Avengers fans are fangirls, but for Loki. They would pretty much kill each other for the chance to be locked in a cell with him." Both Fury and Loki are still confused, so I add, "Yes, Stella is exhibiting typical Loki fangirl behavior. This isn't that bad, though. Be glad Coulson isn't in the vincinity." I motion to Stella, and she backs away from the god reluctantly, searching for her favorite agent.  
"Look, I don't know how I'm supposed to get you out without letting him out."  
"You could always just leave me in here." Stella suggests, and Loki sends a panicked look to me. I turn and mouth, It won't happen. He nods, and he asks, "You know I'm going to eventually escape, so why not just get it over with and let me out?" Fury adds to his namesake, and Loki quickly adds, "You do realize I can sense when people have powers, right?" Fury nods. "Well, these three combined are giving me a migraine." Fury's shocked gaze shifts between the three girls, and he bows his head.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're somewhat free, as long as you train these three." Stella looks about ready to pass out, and Rayna is still slack-jawed. He hits a small button on a control panel, and the glass paneling slides out. I hear a loud thudding sound, and the three most famous Avengers come thudding down the catwalk. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are wearing normal clothes, but Thor is all decked out in his epic Asgardian armor. Tony looks like his usual drunk self, Steve is, well, just Steve, and Thor looks about ready to knock out his brother and chuck him off the edge of the helicarrier.  
"Why are you releasing him?" asks Stark, slurring words. Yup, he's definetly drunk. Fury pauses for a moment, then replies, "He's agreed to train these three." I give a slight wave at Thor, and he storms in my general direction. I brace for impact, but he just grabs my hand. Gods, his hand is freaking huge.  
"This one? What's special about her?" he asks Fury accusingly.  
"Apparantly your brother senses some sort of magical powers in the three of them. Not sure completly, but according to him, they're giving him a migraine." Thor drops my hand, and turns to Loki.  
"The Other brainwashed you. And now, you actually care?" Loki nods.  
"Yes, he gave me power, but I lost it. I was-"  
"Possessed." blurts out Stella.  
"Exactly." He smiles, and turns to the other two Avengers. "Sorry about what happened. Please just let the other ones know, and also remind him when he's sober." he apologizes, gesturing to the half-unconsious billionaire Steve was supporting. He nods, and drags him back where they came from. "The only problem I have is the Chitauri. They will attack anyways, as I have betrayed them. We must be ready for attack."  
"We can deal with that later. Now, Thor, take Loki and- What's your name?" Fury asks, gesturing to me.  
"Artemis."  
"Okay then, take Loki and Artemis up to rooms 769 and 770. I'll take these two up to their rooms." he replies. Thor gestures for us to take a small catwlk, and we follow him up 3 flights of stairs to a long, sterile hallway. We reach the far end, and he points out two doors. I nod as thanks, and enter door 770.

**This is a little more of an introduction than anything, so don't kill me for it's bad writing. **

**Cya later!**

** -CM**


	2. Oh yay, running off with a psychopath

**Yay, this story definetly is being recieved better than my other one! Thanks to Phoenix-164 for reviewing! I actually got this account recently, so I have a lot written that I have to upload. R&R, all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

Chapter 2

Well, it just so happens the room is almost pure white, and the only obstructions, the laptop sitting on the bed, and a small black touchscreen panel on the wall. I walk over to it, and I realize what the panel is for. I smile and begin pushing buttons.  
I flop down on the memory foam bed, and gaze at my now amazing room. Turns out, the panel could change the room's appearance. Now, there was a queen size bed with turquoise and green striped sheets and a small whale shark stuffle laying on top of it. A dark mahogany desk was pressed against the light blue walls, with a black chair tucked into it, and white Christmas lights were strung in rows across the ceiling and headboard. I hadn't even touched the desk, so I slid off the bed and sat on the chair. Laying inside was a small laptop, iPhone, and 3 high quality sketchbooks. I flip through one, and realize it has some of my old drawings in it, including my favorite, a fiished sketch of Loki on the Bifrost that I started while watching Thor. The small drawer under the main compartment contained a 128 Prismacolor set, and more pencils than I would ever want. I've been into anime art for a while, and I sketch whenever I can. I turn to the doors on the opposite side of the room, and walk over and open one. Inside is a walk-in closet, filled with pretty much all the clothes I would ever vaugely want. I opened a dress bag, and out falls a rush of deep purple silk. I hang it up half open, and exit back itno the main section. As I assumed, the other door led to the bathroom. I went in, and took a shower. Grabbing fresh clothes from the Closet of Doom, I change and open up the laptop. I go to check my email, and find that there's an email from none other than Loki himself, and somehow he has my email, as well as Rayna and Stella's.  
"Meet in 769 once you read this" was the quick note. I shut the computer down and exit back into the hall. I knock on Loki's door four times, and it swings open. Only Loki is there, so I just walk in.  
"Where's the other two? I need them."  
"Look, I don't even know where Fury took them. Don't ask me." He sighs, and says, "Well then, come in."  
"I really hope Stella ended up with pancakes. She's pretty scary when she asks for them and doesn't get them. Last time it happened, I ended up home to find she had thrown my desk out the window."  
"Please tell me you're kidding." I shake my head. "Well, she seems like my kind of person." He laughs, and turns to me. "Which one is she? The partly normal one or the one that tried to tackle me?"  
"The one that tried to tackle you."  
"Well, I'm assuming she's the worst?"  
"Let me tell you that there's one agent here that's going to get one hell of a wakeup call soon." He laughs, and I'm silent. I hear a typical amount of knocking on the door. (from Stella, that is. Ex. OPEN THIS F-ING DOOR UP!) "Stella! I thought I told you that you weren't supposed to do that anymore!"  
"Sorry." Rayna and Stella enter, and automatically Loki asks me, "Which agent?"

"Phil Coulson."

"Hold on a second." I search the room, and find the security camera hidden in the wall. "Hey, does anyone have scissors, a screwdriver, and electrical tape?" Rayna taps the panel twice, and they show up next to my hand. I quickly mess around with the camera, and turn back to them. "I erased all the data of the three of us being here, and set it to a loop of him just sitting here. They'll probably realize it in a few hours, so we need to get moving."

Loki stands, and begins to speak as we saw in the movie. "So, you know how he let me out of there? I only used you three as a ruse to escape. I have enough energy now to teleport the four of us back to my base, if you're willing to come with."

Stella muters under her breath, "He escaped already." Her voice turns to a yell. "Yes! Phil doesn't die now!"

"Shut up!" Rayna yells back. Loki looks quite confused, but continues.

"I could still teach the three of you, but you'd have to live on the run."

"Meh, we'd probably be fine after the Chitauri come. Believe me, we're living something millions of people want to back in our dimension. The thing is, our being here completly changed everything that's supposed to happen. You escaped by luring Thor into the cell, then killed Coulson before he could stop you. You launched Thor off the helicarrier and escaped with Barton. The Chitauri were destroyed."

"How? You three screwed up the timeline of events?"

"It's only good for Stells, so that Phil most likely doesn't die."

"Agreed!" yells Stella.

Ignoring her, he replies loudly, "I need to know, will you come with me or not?" clearly about to lose it and slap the overexcited girl. I consider for a few minutes, and Rayna whispers to me, "Are you going to? It's obvious Stells is, but do you want to risk everything?"

"I kinda want to. I have an idea that may work." I raise my voice. "Yes, I'll go."

"I will too." adds Rayna.

"I guess I will too." continues Stella. "I like you a lot more now that you didn't kill Phil. Sadly, Stark doesn't get the famous line anymore."

Rayna switches into her awesome Iron Man voice, and recites a line from the movie. "Oh, and there's one other guy you pissed off. His name's Phil." The three girls start cracking up, and Loki's just standing there awkwardly.

I stop for a minute, and I run back over to my room, yelling for him to hold on a minute. I found a small duffel bag and stuffed the laptop and phone in, and two of the sketchbooks with a handful of random pencils. I go through the closet, and pull out a hoodie with a design of the Big Bang, then stuff that in. A pair of extra jeans and a couple graphic shirts land on top.

I decided earlier that since we already screwed up the timeline of events, why not just revamp the story more? Planning well, I write a quick note on a sheet of paper and tape it where someone watching security footage could easily read it. I grab my bag and run back to Loki's room.

"Already got them there. You sure?" I look up at the icy blue eyes I secretly found beautiful, and replied, "Of course. Allons-y!"

"What?"

"Allons-y. French for 'let's go!' And the Tenth Doctor's catchphrase."

"Who is this Doctor?"

"Best TV character ever. I'll show you a couple sketches I drew later." He holds out his hand, and I gladly take it. A few seconds later, we're standing in a U-HAUL truck full of various scientific stuff.

-BACK AT SHIELD-

"Sir, the camera in 769 was hacked. And something is hanging on the wall in 770." I switch the window on the screen in front of me. Sure enough, a piece of paper is hanging on the ceiling. I zoom in and read the words sloppily written.  
GOING TO TRY AND TALK SENSE INTO LOKI, WE'RE TELEPORTING SOMEWHERE HE MIGHT HAVE THE TESSERACT AT. UPDATES SOON.  
Confusion overtakes part of my brain, as the girl hasn't been around long enough to know what that is. I shake my head, and reply, "Agent Hill, we now have information."

**Yeah, so now Artemis has decided to get info for SHIELD. First one to guess this question correctly wins a spoiler to one of the girl's powers. Oh, and they get to choose which. **

**"What are my two primary fandoms?"**

**Note: One has a sort of story, and the other I just reference. For now. Really you only need to guess one.**


	3. Right in the feels

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I'm not going to be able to update until next weekend, I'm going out to Phoenix for a dance competition and I get back Sunday night. R&R, all flames will be used to burn the fairy princesses from Twilight.**

**(Yes, I absolutely hate them.)**

CHAPTER 3

Stella and Rayna were waiting in the front of the small compartment, and I reach them as the truck slows to a stop. "Sorry I left you guys waiting. I brought clothes!" I reach into my bag, and my hand hits one of the sketchbooks. I yank it out, and flip to a drawing of Jace I made for my sister, a huge Mortal Instruments fan. "The sketchbooks have all of my old drawings in them!" I turn to the next one. Unfortunatly enough, this one happens to be Loki. The two start laughing, and I lie to them, saying, "Sorry. That was for my sister as well." They know that my sister's a crazed Loki fangirl, so they believe me.  
I've never told anyone, but I've actually been a mildly crazed Loki fangirl since I watched The Avengers for the first time. I loved the charcter, even though he was pretty much part insane to try and control the world. Plus, Tom Hiddleston did look quite similar to the actual god, observing some random guy unscrewing something behind me.  
Stella comes up behind me and screams, "Angels is on NetFlix! We can finish it!" Rayna and I join her in our girly screaming and jumping.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Loki asks from across the truck.  
"Getting hyped for a Doctor Who night! New episodes, actually, the season 7 pt 1 finale!"  
"Okay." We cram into the small loft area and I open NetFlix on my laptop. I open the file of Doctor Who, and click the "play" button on the choice episode. We are immediatly immersed in the mysteries of the Winter Quay, and Melody Malone.  
By the time the episode is half over, Loki and Clint joined us. It was strange, what with 5 people all clustered around the laptop.  
At the three quarter point, Rayna, Stella, and I are all sobbing quietly. As Rory and Amy jump off the building together, Loki tenses as my misery becomes clearer and clearer.  
In the graveyard scene, I've calmed down knowing that two didn't die, I calmly watch until Rory is zapped back in time again. This is where I lose it. Amy is sacrificing herself, and I turn to notice Loki is actually mildly upset for us. They get to the last page of the book, and the final speech is heartwrenchingly sad. The credits roll, and on comes the preview for the Christmas special. I cheer up slightly at the notice of someone I knew but couldn't place who, as the new companion.  
"Hey Artemis, I think pre-Dalek Oswin is the companion."  
"Serious? That was Oswin Oswald?"  
"Yup. I don't think that it's the same character, but the same actress."  
"Oh." I turn to Loki, who is staring at us as if we were talking in Mandarin chinese.  
"Who's Oswin? What's a Dalek? What's a companion?" he asks. I smile and turn to tell him the wonders of Doctor Who.

+++time skip+++

"So he's the last alien from a destroyed planet, who travels through space and time in a 1940's police call box, and with various humans who come from various time periods?"  
"Not all the companions are human. River once was a Time Lord like the Doctor, but she used all of her regenerations to save him." Stella adds.  
"I think an old companion from the classic series was also a Time Lord." Rayna cuts in.  
"And of course, there's the Master to consider." I continue.  
"So basically, yes, the Doctor is the last one left." Rayna finishes.  
"Well, this is one of the most complex things I've ever listened to but not really cared about." Clint says boredly.  
"Yup! The most confusing episode is the one where the Doctor is killed by River in front of River who then proceeds to try and shoot River and Amy is off to the side pregnant with River."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Oh, or the time where it was the same thing but River didn't kill him and it messed up time and then she actually killed him but not really because it was just his cyborg doppelganger."  
"Still don't have a clue what's going on." He jumps back onto the floor of the truck, and I tell Loki, "Anyways, most Whovians, or people who are part of the Doctor Who fandom, often suffer from SM syndrome." He starts to ask what that is, but I continue before he can say anything. "It's a syndrome causing anger at one of the frequent episode authors named Steven Moffat. Most of his episodes end tragically and leaving us curled up in a ball in front of the screen doing one of three things: 1) sobbing, 2) cursing Steven Moffat and yelling his name followed by a long string of swearing or 3) sobbing while cursing Steven Moffat and yelling his name followed by a long string of swearing." I continue my long and highly confusing explanation.

+++another time skip+++

The truck finally slows outside of a huge apartment building. The truck quickly becomes empty as the random tech guys move every last thing out. I'm not sure how Loki managed to get 7 apartments, though. For crying out loud, he's a Norse god! Anyways, he throws me a key, and I grab the bag and enter the elevator. The place I'm sharing with Rayna and Stella is plain huge. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a giant living room and kitchen. I automatically claim the small room farthest down the hall, with a bathroom connected to the room next door. It's painted a light coral, and the bed has simple cream sheets with slightly darker swirls of flowers embroidered on. I whip out my phone, and send an email to some email address programmed in.  
We're in some apartment building I haven't found the address to yet. All the stuff is being unloaded now, including the Tesseract. It sends, and I check my inbox. Two unread messages are waiting. I open the first, and I realize it's from my little sister, Jade. She's about 14, and I know she's probably frantic. I skim through the email, and it upsets me how much she wants me back.  
_Where are you, Artemis? Mom's panicking, saying that you, Stella, and Rayna are missing. I've seen the news, absolutly no traces of you ever being here. Only an unfinished recording. Please tell me you're not dead. Please still be alive. Come home._  
I decide to tell her everything, and I begin typing, every word making it less and less believeable.  
_I'm okay. Actually, I'm better than okay. Considering a random portal sucked the three of us into a universe where every Marvel superhero exists, it's all good. Right now, we're somewhere in the middle of what was The Avengers, but our appearance changed the timeline, so now Loki was released without Phil dying and the helicarrier crashing and all that, and we're travelling with him. I'm spying and giving locations to SHIELD, and hopefully I can turn his intentions around before the Chitauri come. Please believe me, I know it sounds like I'm insane, but I will come back and I can take you back with me. Don't tell Mom, but it's okay to tell Liz, Cassandra, and Maia. My email was not hacked. This is the truth. Rayna and Stella can vouch for me. I will come back someday. I love you._

My finger hits the send button, and I burst into tears. Of course Jade won't believe me. Maybe Elizabeth, but she's just 9. She believes a lot of stuff.  
The other email is as much of a shock as the first. It's an invitation to some big SHIELD party in a couple weeks. God, how are they even getting access to my email? I leave that one there, and run upstairs to the section everything happened to be at.

**Not my best work. Sorry if this chapter was confusing to the non-Whovians, that's just how Doctor Who is.**

**Peace out!**

**~CM**


	4. And now back to the story!

**Told ya I'd upload right after! It's time to find out what each of them is able to do! And also, we will find out about Artemis's obsesssion with Pop-Tarts!  
I don't own the Avengers. I wish I did, though.**

**R&R, all flames will be used to burn my mom's copies of the Twilight Saga!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Just as I suspected, Loki was upstairs with all the science geeks, toying with the Tesseract. I walk up behind him and do something I've wanted to do for 3 months: hug him. I do my best impression of my other sister Maia and hug him from behind when nobody expects it. Almost automatically, he teleports behind me, random magical daggers that appeared out of nowhere ready to strike. He notices who it is, and states, "Oh, it's you. Where's the other two?"  
"I think Rayna's taking a nap, and Stella is most likely making some sort of food. Now that I think about it, there was a box of Pop-Tarts sitting on the counter when we got in."  
"What are these Pop-Tarts? I've never heard of them." he questions.  
"Oh. My. God. You haven't ever tried a Pop-Tart?" I start dragging him out of the room. "Come on. You. Are. Trying. One. Now." He protests slightly, but I give him my best death glare and he shuts up. I run into the apartment, yelling, "Everyone out here! I need Pop-Tarts!" Stella's sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Sherlock, and a loud grumbling noise coming from another room tells me that Rayna was indeed asleep. I run into the kitchen and grab the cardboard box, rip open a package, and stuff two into the toaster. A few minutes later, they shoot out of the toaster and I chuck one at Loki's head. He snatches it out of the air right before it hits him. The second lands in Stella's lap.  
He studies the strawberry-flavored thing in his hand and breaks off a chunk. He stuffs it in his mouth, and I get what may or may not be a form of approval in his eyes. "This is good." He grabs the box and rips another package. I snatch it before he can touch anything else.  
"They go in the toaster first, idiot." Oh hell. Did I seriously call this guy an idiot? Thankfully for my health, he ignores it and attempts to work the toaster. "Here, you stick them in the slots and push the lever down. Not that hard." Soon after, we're out of Pop-Tarts.

+++time skip+++

"So, we're apparantly magical." Rayna says. "Not the most shocking thing that's happened recently."  
"Definetly not. Considering I fell into one of my fandoms, having magic powers isn't all that interesting. And of course, there's Stella waiting for someone. Someone with vintage trading cards." I am about to continue, but Stella slaps me. "What was that for?"  
"Shut up!"  
"He already knows which agent!" I retort, and she steps back. "It's not like you kept it secret when you found out he wasn't going to die!" She shuts up after that.  
"Anyways," Loki cuts in, glaring at the two of us, "I don't really know what you can do yet, and it's obvious you don't either. I can't figure that out, so we'll end up with trial and error."  
So we go through a bunch of random tests, but alone with Loki and the others hanging in a different part of the building. We kinda switch off, and I have clues as to the others when Loki teleports in with Rayna, covered in burns that look suspisiously like they were caused by something electric. Later, he shows up with Stella covered in bite marks. While they're who knows where, I use Google Maps to figure out where we are. I set up a link in an email, and send it off to the disguised email I was told to. For some unknown reason, I reopen the invitation and accept. Hopefully I'll have Loki figured out by then.  
I'm not going to go into detail on the whole test thing, it went by in a sweaty blur. When I actually realize what's going on, Loki is covered in burns, soaking wet, and has a long chunk of rock sticking out of his leg. He grins, and says, "Well, that was unexpected." I grab his jacket, and we appear back where we started. I collapse on the couch, and Rayna stares at Loki in shock.  
"Dude, what the hell happened to you? You looked like you were set on fire, fell off a cliff, and landed in a lake."  
"Actually, that was all Artemis." The two girls stare at me, and I respond, "Yup. No damn clue how."  
"Okay, so I think now it's obvious what the three of you can do."  
"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Stella jokes, even though I'm sure he doesn't know who that is.  
He continues, ignoring her failed attempt at a refrence, "Well, for one, Stella is a shape shifter. I think her limit is mamals though." As he says this, she randomly turns into a panda.  
"Point proven." I tell him, and Stella makes a little panda noise I can't exactly describe before turning back into her normal self, thank God she doesn't turn back like Bruce. She actually had clothes on. "And Ray?"  
"Well, she can control electricity in a similar fashion to my brother. Although, he only has power over the natural kind. She can use power from most everything. Sorry guys, the blender won't work now."  
"Nice, Rayna! You have officially broken a blender without even touching it." I say sarcastically.  
"Hey, it isn't as bad as getting a gutter ball in bowling with the bumpers up! And just how many times have you done that?"  
"Only twice, and it's because somebody," I pont at her, "decided to throw a bowling ball from your seat so that it would happen."  
"Blames still on you." I roll my eyes, and Loki begins speaking again, making sure she's going to be quiet for the time being.  
"And Artemis. As you can probably assume, she is elemental." This set off a chorus of yells from Rayna and Stella as they tried to process the fact that I had elemental powers. I shut them up by setting a small section of carpet near their feet on fire. Both of them scramble to the far ends of the couch, and it puts itself out, leaving a long black scorch mark on the floor.  
"Nex one of you two to talk for the next 5 minutes gets that done to their breakfast tommorow." I know this is a stable threat, since I was making cinnamon pancakes tommorow. They shut their mouthes, and I gestured to Loki to continue.  
"It's obvious the three of you have immense power, and I know SHIELD would use you to their advantage. Don't let anyone know of this, not even the archer." And with those words stilll hanging, he disappeared to somewhere.

**I hope you guys like what I chose for their powers. It will come in handy later on...**


	5. You really need to give this up

**CHRISTMAS VACATION!**

**Yeah, I just got off of school yesterday. I now have a long time to work on all of my stories! This chapter may or may not be bad, depending on how bad you think my attempt at romance is. **

**I don't own the Avengers.**

CHAPTER FIVE

We've been travelling with the science herd for almost 2 weeks now. That party is coming up now, and I still haven't even been able to ask Loki why he's doing this. He's been training us on how to use our powers without harming ourselves or our allies, but so far, only Stella has enough control to not harm Rayna or I. The two of them went out shopping, so I was watching a marathon of Face Off with Loki. It was going through season two, which was my favorite. We were in the middle of the Tim Burton challenge when I decided to just get it over with and try to convince him to stop.  
"I'm just wondering, if you were under mind control before, why are you still following through with this?"  
He's silent for a moment, and I almost don't expect an answer, when he quietly replies, "I have to. If I don't, I'll be tracked down and killed, most likely imprisoned as well. The Other lost his hold on me, but not on the others."  
"Dude, do you even want to rule the Earth anymore?" I ask, surprised my hastily thrown together plan was working.  
"Not really, but what choice do I have?"  
"You do have one other option."  
"And that would be?"  
I take a deep breath, and explain. "So, you could leave one of the men under control here, and let them open the portal for the Chitauri." He starts to protest, but I continue over him. "Look, you did think they were undefeatable. News flash, I've seen the alternate timeline where only Stark, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Natasha fought them. They actually destroyed the Chitauri. Think of what could happen if the four of us helped, less would be destroyed, less people would die, and maybe, just maybe, we'll forgive you for the Destroyer." He smiled, and replied, "But who would be able to replace me in this?"  
"I know exactly who."  
Within minutes, I'm explaining most everything to my choice person. "Okay, so we're going to have you take over the whole operation. What you're going to do is open the portal Sunday morning on the top of Stark Tower in New York. When someone off the Avengers comes up, don't ignore what they're saying. If they try to close it, they don't want you to die. I know this sounds wrong, but you have to trust us. Got that Erik?"  
"Sure, I guess. Is he leaving?"  
"Clint also."  
"Okay, but don't blame me if things don't work out."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." With that, I whip out my phone and call Stella.  
"What do you want?" she asks me, the commotion of the mall quiet in the backround.  
"Where are you? I'm meeting you over there."  
Three hours later, we come back laden down with bags of clothes and makeup. In Stella's room, we lay out dresses on her bed. They get hung in the closet along with 3 shoe boxes, and two medium sized bags with hair stuff and makeup. "Alright guys, nobody is allowed to tell anyone about the party. We'll let Clint and Loki know the night of, okay?" They all nod in agreement. "And no touching any of this until Friday, okay?"

+++time skip+++

Friday afternoon, I grab Stella and have her go over to Loki and tell him what's going on tonight. When she gets back, I assume he was mildly pissed, as there's a shallow cut at the top of her thigh. "He's willing to go, but he's not happy about it."

"Whatever. I'll grab Ray and we'll start getting ready. I grab her and shove her into Stella's bathroom, but Loki pulls me aside before I can follow. "Yes?" I ask as we move out of the room to a more private area.

"Look, I know we're all going, but there's something I want to ask. I wanted to know if you specifically would like to go with me."

"You mean like a date?"

"I assume that is the Midgardian term for it?" he questions.

"Yes."

"To which?"

"Both, you idiot." And with that, I start back into the bathroom. "Gotta get ready, see you later." I shut and lock the door, and the two girls look at me accusingly, which was a little awkward, as only part of Rayna's makeup was done, and Stella had her hair curled on the left side.

"What did he want?" they simultaneously ask me.

"Eh, none of your business, just stuff about what to wear." This seems to satisfy them, and I grab a small container of eyeshadow and get to work.

It takes us four hours, but we finish everything right on time. Stella had on a dress quite typical of her, a bright blue that had one strap and ended tightly mid-calf. Her platinum hair was in a loose side ponytail, curled delicatly, and a sapphire choker was clasped tightly around her throat. Rayna had a quite different approach, with a sunset orange strapless gown, the skirt flaring mildly at it's edge, and deep brown hair in an intricate bun, small pieces braided and looping through it. Both of them had a minimal amount of makeup on.

I stepped up to the full length mirror they were by, and gasped when I saw myself. The long red gown was fitting my slight frame, and it trailed to the floor and pooled around my feet. The strapless top was a lighter color, gradienting into a deep maroon at the bottom. My dark strawberry blonde hair is loose, falling to my chest behind me. I clasp on the simple amethyst pendant I bought, and turn back to Stella. She hands me a pair of simple black heels with red soles, and I slip them on. She slides on another pair of heels, navy blue with a lower heel. Rayna grabs her pair, silver and strappy up to the ankle, and we go to get Loki and leave. He slides his arm around my waist as we leave.

Once we reach the venue, it's official that everyone will be quite pissed at us.

**Don't ask me how Ari was able to afford Loubatoins! **

**Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Peace out!**

**~CM**


	6. The party of hatred

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**I'm really sorry for not uploading anything, I got to go on vacation to Atlanta and I didn't have wi-fi the entire time. :( Only good part was swimming with whale sharks at the Georgia Aquarium. Quite freaky when you're just swimming along and a 25 foot long whale swims about a foot underneath you.**

**Back to the story, this is the shortest chapter I've written for this story so far. Don't kill me for it.**

**You know the deal. I don't own the Avengers.**

CHAPTER SIX

"Look, it won't be long before you come in."  
"So it's tradition to leave your date in the car until they need to come in a piss off a party of government agents?"  
"Screw traditions, then."  
"Alright." I step out of the Mercedes, and prepare for the hell I'm getting myself into.

We walk inside, and I'm not surprised about what I'm seeing. Here's a hint. I'm fairly sure that a certain Avenger with a hellova lot of money paid for everything. I look around for someone familiar, when something grabs me from behind. And no, it's not Loki. He's hanging out in the car until I'm sure that nobody will try to kill him. I turn, and it's none other than Tony Stark, actually sober for once. "What the hell are you doing back? We heard you'd gone with Blondie's brother."

"Well, I figured out a way to screw up everything that's ever supposed to happen, and I'll explain everything once I find Fury." He just stares, takes a drink of whatever alcohol he's holding, and drags me off to wherever the heck Fury might possibly be.  
"Seriously, you're saying you got Loki to give up on his plan?"  
"Not really, he handed it over to someone. One of his brainless minions is opening the portal Sunday, at the top of the fat, ugly, tribute to jackass over here. We need to be ready."  
"What fat, ugly, tribute to who?"  
"Well no duh, you, dumbass."  
"And how did you know?"  
"Isn't it obvious? He takes orders from Loki, so Loki ordered him to go through with it Sunday. Enough time to be prepared for battle."  
Fury was silent the entire time I failed to get Stark to take me seriously. "Look, Stark, I believe what Artemis tells me. It's not like she'd lie to us, considering that she was giving us locations and details the entire time. The only thing she left out was something fairly important. And that would be whatever the heck she can do, as well as what the other two can."  
"I'm only allowed to reveal that the first time I used my powers, Loki was burned on one arm, soaking wet, and had a chunk of rock sticking out of his leg. Oh, and Rayna destroyed a blender."  
He chuckles. "Never mind that now, we've got a organization to tell."  
And so, here I am, trying not to get shot as I explain what happened. "Alright, you all know the three of us showed up out of nowhere, then left with Loki. The other minor detail was that I was actually using it to go undercover and help track down the Tesseract. The crazy part is, I got two people back over to our side. One is Clint Barton. And the other will be coming in in a few minutes." I explain what's going to happen with the Chitauri, and then the subject of the other person comes up. "Okay, before I get them, a few rules. No shooting it. No strangling it. No killing it. No injuring it. Got it?" I grab my phone, and send a text to Loki. Moments later, he shows up next to me.  
"You called?" The crowd bursts into a long string of angry comments, and I wait for about five minutes before Rayna finally loses it and yells, "SHUT UP!" Everyone turns back to me, still with looks that might be able to kill. "Thank you. Now, I know you all are thinking he's evil. The truth is, Loki was under mind control by Thanos, and he didn't exactly know what he was doing. He's actually with us now, and willing to help fight against the Chitauri. I know this thing started recently, but once we're done, we need everyone ready. New York City must be evacuated by Sunday. Everyone possible must be prepared." And with that, I walk through the crowd, followed by Loki.  
The next day is complete chaos. Fury is on the phone with the governor of NYC, getting him to evacuate. Clint and Nat are off with the military doing who knows what, and Loki's trying to work on magic with me.  
"Come on, dude, it's not like I grew up with this! How am I supposed to do that?"  
"I don't know. It varies with the person." I groan in frustration, and I try whatever the hell he's trying to teach me. No result.

"How the hell would I be able to defend myself?"

"Well, you did sort of beat me the first time you tried."

"You were standing there! What am I supposed to do if I'm fighting a moving thing that fights back?"

"I don't know. You just need to let yourself go." I sigh and try one more time. I open my eyes, and OHSHITMYHANDISONFIRE! Wait, all I'm getting is the look. No painful burning. I smile, and turn to Loki. "Well, there's a first. Now to try and set it out." And it shuts off when I say the words. I focus on a different thing, and open my eyes again. I'm surrounded by a flock of floating sharp stone things. Well, these will come in handy.  
"Try again." Loki commands. Looks like we're in for a fun practice.  
We continue on through most of the day, Rayna joining in the middle of our extremly long session. By the time we're done, it's midnight and I'm half asleep. I see that Loki approves of what's happened in the past 12 hours, so I head back to my room and flop down face first on the bed, and fall asleep instantly.


	7. Coffee machine FAIL

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'd like to apologize in advance, because I won't have a lot of computer access for a while, and the chapters will come less frequently. The only thing I'll be able to keep up on for now is Forsaken, in which the first 14 chapters are already written. **

**And yes, I became a brony over Christmas break. I only have one more episode to watch now. **

**Typical stuff, I don't own the Avengers, or MLP:FiM.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

And I expected as much now, the day of the battle is about ready to spontaneously combust. People are running around the helicarrier like nuts, and I'm no exception. This is mostly because Loki's trying to convince Fury to let us fight. I'm pretty sure he has footage of us, so I don't have any idea what he'll say. I'm bored of watching old episodes of MLP:FiM on NetFlix, so I grab my sketchbook, and begin to form the body of Fletcher Renn. It's a simple drawing, but everything feels wrong. I hear a muffled explosion, followed by light footsteps running down the hall.

The door bursts open to a slightly scorched Rayna panting, "I accidentaly blew up the coffee machine."

"How?" Laughing, I add, "That actually was a bet I had going, need to make sure that Phil gets me my 20 bucks."

"Well, I set up the coffe and cup and stuff, right? I hit the brew button, and it started shaking. Looks like there's one angry Avenger on your trail. Right on cue, I hear an angry scream from down the hall.

"Who destroyed my coffee machine?" came the voice of Tony Stark.

"You might want to hide now." Rayna nods, and runs into the closet. I shut my door, and right on time, I suppose. Stark ran down the hall just as I closed it. "Ray, you're safe now, he's gone." She pulls herself out of the closet, and relaxes.

"I really need to figure out how to not explode coffee machines with my powers."

"Especially not the ones that Tony takes days to build. Don't ever tell him that it was you, okay?" She nods, and yet another set of footsteps is heard outside. This time I hesitate outside the door, not sure if it's Tony.

There's a loud banging on the door. "ARI, OPEN THIS F-ING DOOR NOW!" Thank God, it's only Stella. I open the door, and she runs in and slams the door shut. "What did you do to piss Stark off?"

"Accidentaly repeated the blender incident with the coffee machine." admits Rayna.

"Oh shit, you're screwed. Be glad he doesn't know what the blender incident was."

We laugh for a while, distracted from what's at hand. I turn on my laptop and open a second Netflix tab. Rayna pushes me out of my seat and types in something, covering the screen. The windows switch, so that we don't know what she picked for us to watch.

She turns to me, and tells me, "You need to go get Loki. I think that he should watch this with us." I nod, and walk to the door. I pause to open the lock, and Stella adds, "And see if Tony's figured it out yet. I don't really want to risk Rayna right before a battle."

I walk about 10 steps in the hall, and when I'm about to knock on the next door, a still pissed Tony storms up to me. "Do you know who the hell destroyed my coffee machine?"

"How the hell would I know? I've been on Netflix all morning. It's kinda hard for me to think about anything but the My Little Pony theme song."

"Let me know if you find anything. And just so you know, he's still not back." He continues down the hall, almost knocking an agent to the floor. I reenter the room, and Rayna tackles me. "You know, you kinda forgot that he's still trying to reason with Fury." She sighs, then I turn to the screen. Waiting to be played was the movie "The Avengers."

"I wanted to show him that what he did was the right thing. He pretty much saved himself from getting his ass kicked by everyone except Natasha." she explains. "I think he was the one that would need to see it the most." She turns and switches back to my other tab. "And what about the coffee machine? Is he still oblivious?"

"He doesn't know, but nonetheless, I'd stay away from him for a little bit longer." I laugh and hit the play button. I continued watching from the middle of "Party of One", about at the time the inanimate objects started talking to Pinkie. Neither Rayna or Stella had ever watched the show, and I was surprised by how quickly they took to it. We got through a couple more episodes, and are about to begin "The Return of Harmony Part Two", when a loud crack sounds behind us. Standing behind us is Loki, with a look of indifference on his face.

"How'd it go?"

**First big cliffie!**

**I'm actually not sure what scenario I want to do for the next chapter. Both will end in the girls fighting the battle, however. Comment which one you want:**

**-The girls are approved to fight**

**-The girls are not approved to fight but they teleport in in the spot Dr. Banner would show up in during the original**

**-Only one of the girls is approved to fight, but she sneaks the other two off the helicarrier with her.**

**Peace out!**

**~CM **


	8. Well look who isn't an Avenger now

***updates after 3 months* Please don't hurt me...**

**Anyways, writers block was being a dumbass, so it took me a while to write this chapter. Hope it isn't too crappy.**

**(Oh, and I changed my penname from ChairmanMeow1409 if you're confused)**

CHAPTER EIGHT

"How'd it go?"

"Well, Director Fury wishes to speak with you." he replies quietly.

Stella returns to the computer and switches the NetFlix tab. "Loki, you need to watch this. It's the movie from our dimension. In this one though, we don't come and stop you. You go on with the plan you created."

"Okay... And why?"

"Because you need to see that you made the right descision." She exits the room, and I quietly plug in headphones. "Don't stop watching until it's over."

In the elevator, we are almost where we should be when the doors open and Tony and Bruce slip in next to us. Tony's much calmer than earlier, probably given up on his search.

The lightly painted doors slide open, and we step out, into another hallway lined with fluorescent lighting.

"Do you really think that Loki will be fine watching it on his own?" asks Rayna for the fifth time since we left.

"Rayna, calm the hell down. As long as he doesn't switch movies or find something else when he's done, then he'll probably be fine." I reply. "I think the only time we might have a problem is if he went and watched Thor. That might get him a bit too upset for my liking." Stella grimaced, remembering what he was like back at the hotel when we brought that up.

We reach the office, hesitating at the door. If he says yes, we'll be Avengers. The thing all of us had dreamed about for the past two months. But yet, we'd be risking our lives in a universe that isn't ours. We may never see our families again. But if he says no, we'd have missed out on something nobody gets to do. This time here would be so different if either happened to us.

I push the door open, finding a large office, glass paneling lining a wall on the right. Fury sat at a dark mahogany wood desk littered with paperwork set against the glass wall. "Ladies." he spoke from his place across the room.

"You wanted to see us? About what's going to happen tomorrow?" Rayna asked him, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and I've gone over the security footage from yesterday. The truth is..."

-muahahaha time skip to next day due to my writer's block-

"And he told us we weren't skilled enough! I mean, all that work we did was for nothing! This entire time we've been working and now, boom! We have nothing to do. Nothing that we can do except sit around and ignore the fact that a huge event I've always dreamed of being there for is going on and we can't be a part of it!"

"Rayna, calm down. I'm sure there's some way we can-" I interrrupted her angry rant.

"No! There is no way I'm letting this go! You know how important this is to me. You know how much I've wanted this for the past 2 months! I hate feeling like this!"

"Rayna." She stopped ranting and looked over to me. "There's still a way. You know us, we always find a way. Besides, we're still here. We're still here, on the helicarrier, with everyone we've ever loved, hated, had crushes on. Hell, the freaking god of mischef is in a room here watching a movie on my computer! This is a once in a lifetime chance, and you're bitching about not being able to risk your life! It's still amazing that we got this chance, whether it was destiny or-"

"Not destiny. Never, ever, destiny. If it were, this would blow up in our faces a month in." I smiled. Refrencing things always shows that she's calming down a little bit.

"That's right." Stella was in the bathroom, taking a shower, and the two of us were sitting on her bed, waiting for her to finish so we could also. We'd been talking about it for the past ten minutes, mostly me listening as she had a cute little bitch fit over fighting. I know that Tony is outside fixing the coffee machine, and Loki is still upstairs watching the movie. I have a feeling Nat is with Clint- wherever the hell that is, and Steve and Thor were who knows where. I heard a creak across the room. Stella came out the door, wrapped in a white towel. Her usually light blonde hair was now brown from the water it was drenched in.

"She's finally sorta over it?" she asked.

"I'm good now. And Ari, you can have the shower next." She smiled, and scootched over to make room for Stella. I sighed, her nickname for me succeeding in annoying me as always, then pushed myself up to my feet, and walked into the bathroom. I switched on the already-warm shower, and shrugged off my t-shirt and jeans.

The shower was a good place to think. I hadn't actually put much thought into what we would be doing at all. It was awesome that we were here, but then again, nothing really has happened for a while. The biggest thing was the party where Loki turned over to the light. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo, and as I picked it up, it slipped through my fingers and clattered loudly onto the tile bottom. I reached down to pick it up, when an idea came to mind. I remembered something that Loki had taught me previously, and an evil grin swept across my face. Since we all knew how to do what I thought of, there was no way anyone could keep us anywhere.

**AAAAAANNNNNDDDDDD now I'm off to work on an idea I came up with 5 minutes ago. Cya!**

**~AriRee**


	9. Planning and ANGST EVERYWHERE

**I'm back! It's been a while, but I've had a lot going on, giving me little free time to write. Now, here is a crappy filler chapter before I get to the battle.**

**I do not own the Avengers, only my OC's.**

Chapter Nine

I ran out of the bathroom, the fluffy towel slipping down my chest. "Guys, I have a plan. You remember everything that we were taught?" Stella nodded, and Rayna tilited her head.

"What do you mean? How would we get down there?"

"Well, we do have one secret weapon." I whispered to them. I laid out the plan I had in mind, and they both listened intently, filling in any gaps I hadn't thought over.

"This is going to be good. I can feel it." said Stella. "But we don't know exactly where in New York we'd have to go. Seriously, it wasn't even filmed there."

"Tracker. We can track where the Avengers are, and when they're all in the same place, we can just have Loki contact us. It'll work out."

"You might want to check the cameras. It's still intact in here." Stella whispered. Crap. I rushed across the room and climbed onto a desk to reach the semi-hidden camera latched into the wall. I pulled out one wire, flipped it, and set it back in with a roll of electrical tape that had been laying by my feet (AN: I don't actually know what I wrote there, never done anything to a security camera)

"There we go. That last data was erased up to Rayna's rant. We're safe now." I explained. "Don't worry, we can discuss this somewhere else. But anyways, Rayna, the shower's open for you." She grinned wickedly, and sprinted into the bathroom.

"You do know that this is really risky? We would have to deal with things that seem pretty harmless in the movie, but when faced with them for real..."

"We'll be alright." Just as I quieted, Loki teleported into the room. He turned to us, then stared at us funny. It took me a moment to realize that all I had covering me was a towel.

"Oh, shit! Stella, come on. I don't think that Loki wants to see us like this." She stood up, and I dragged her into the closet.

"Oh my gods, I think I nearly had a heart attack." I admitted as I pulled a purple tank top off a hanger.

"I know. I mean, things got really awkward for a moment." I slid the top on, and turned to the side with pants. I slid a pair of simple black sweats off a shelf, and put them on.

"Okay, will you just hurry up? I really want to leave."

"Alright, alright, calm down." She grabbed a couple things and threw them on. We left the small closet, and about then, Stella came out of the bathroom, wearing the clothes she had on previously. She was slightly annoyed, but still a little excited. Leave it to her to be the only one not creeped out by a former supervillan seing her in only a towel.

Okay, maybe I wasn't as creeped out as Rayna was.

"You're serious about this? You know you're pretty much disobeying orders given to you?"

"Of course I do. That's why we're doing this!" I said voredly. For about 5 minutes, I had been trying to explain what was going to happen. "Would you turn down any chance you had to be a part of something you had always dreamed of? Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get." He looked like he was tempted to tell, but he eventually sighed and turned away.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Um, hello? I'm pretty sure I know the Chitauri well enough. I HAVE watched Avengers over 30 times. Their soft spots are a little obvious."

"And just what does watching something have to do with that?"

"You didn't watch the movie all the way through, did you." He hesitantly nodded. "I had you watch that for a reason. To see that you were doing the right thing."

"I KNOW I AM!" he yelled, interrupting me. "I know what I'm doing. I don't want to know what I could have done, because the guilt would weigh through me, even though I never did it in this universe. I didn't want to feel guilty for being the killer of thousands of Midgardians, or the reason that the Avengers had to assemble." He began pacing the room. "I already have enough red in my ledger," he said, using the metaphor that Natasha had used earlier, "from the destroyer. I don't want to be known as the guy who tried to take over the world."

"You know that because of this, that will be gone. Puego Antigo (sp) was a small town. There wasn't much there other than Jane and Darcy. By the way, did you know Selvig worked with Jane?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted Thor to become angry, so I kept Selvig as my own. It was my own little form of revenge."

"That's nothing. Look at you now. You're prepared to fight the force you created, and you made up with Thor. Two birds with one stone."

He was silent for a moment. "I still don't want you to do this."

"I have to! That portal sent us here for a reason."

"I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't. I can handle myself."

He sighed. "Fine. But don't expect this to be how you imagined it."

**Please don't hate me for this! I'll be back as soon as possible with a longer chapter.**

**~AriRee**


	10. Supplies and Murder

**I'M BAACCCKKKK! With a real chapter this time. It's mostly filler, but now that I have my own computer and am home again, I can write a lot more often. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER TEN:

The next day, we were three in only a few people left in the helicarrier. Everyone else was busy preparing for the hell that was about to be unleashed on a now deserted New York City. The night before, the last civilians had been evacuated to nearby towns, where they would stay until the Avengers could deal with the Chitauri. Only a few people remained, mostly to keep it in the air.

For some stupid reason, a backup team had been set up using the US army, and they were stationed in buildings ready to shoot down the ones that escaped the others.

All in all, there was much more preparation put in to make sure the world was safe.

I was surprised that Fury was so willing to have Loki on his elite team, considering just a few weeks ago he almost killed hundreds in Germany, as well as countless others in Puente Antiguo beforehand. I guess for him, the ability to save the world was currently higher on his list than being a former mass murderer. It also pissed me off, because he knew that Stella, Rayna and I had that ability in us, yet we still couldn't do anything. We actually had powers, unlike a few Avengers, 'cough'Hawkeye'cough'Iron Man'cough.' (AN: I don't actually have anything against those two, they just fit in this rant)

I had my computer out, and I was sifting through my Tumblr dashboard, when an email alert popped up in the multiple tabs open. I opened the page, and almost died when I saw the contact name.

My sister replied.

Frantically, I read the message, and I sighed with both relief and frustration.

"I'm sorry, but what? How the hell would you have ended up in the Avengers world? There's scientifically no possible way to travel through the space continum to another dimension. I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to trick me with, or what drugs you're taking behind my back, but you don't have me fooled one bit. And wherever you are, come home. Everyone is frantic. I miss you."

"Typical Jade. Always the non-beliver until it happens right in front of her. And then she's still skeptical." I said, catching the attention of Rayna, who had been boredly flicking through a magazine.

"Of course she's like that. She's twelve. Give her a little leeway."

"She's trusted every god damn thing I've told her since she was born, and now, when I'm about to do something completly life threatening, she blows it off as if it were just a joke. And I might die knowing she doesn't believe me."

"Oh come on. If that happens, you know I'll find a way to get another portal going so I can tell her. And take her here. For your funeral."

"Yeah. Helpful as always." I commented sarcastically.

"It's what I do best!" She told me, ignoring the sarcasm, and flipping to a new page. She was the same as always, I guess. I would have protested, but Stella came barging into the room., carrying a huge bag.

"Guys, I have a surprise!" Both Rayna and I groaned. This phrase was usually followed by, 'I got pancakes!' and that was never a good thing.

"Oh gods, you better not have found pancakes..."

"I told you, I'm over that now!" she complained. "But seriously, I was able to sneak out and get us these." She reached into the bag, and tossed Rayna and I each a bundle of fabric, mine green and brown, and hers electric yellow and black. "I also got into a stash of guns." Following was a bag which I couldn't see the contents of.

"I can see how that would take the entire morning." Rayna commented. "I think we'll be fine out there." She stood up to return to her room, but a loud knock on the door caught their attention. I stood up and opened it, to find a panting agent.

"Now what?" I asked.

She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "One of Loki's former slaves has murdered Agent Coulson."

**I'm so sorry. It was vital to the storyline. I will continue in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon. **

**~AriRee**


	11. Some people don't understand orders

**I know I left you all on that awful cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I managed to do a double upload, so you'll be fine. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Eleven

"WHAT?" was the collective response to the agent's message. "No no no no, we changed that! We made sure he wouldn't die!" Stella began pacing the room. "We took every precaution, even getting Loki to come with us! And now, he's dead! He can't be dead! He can't! Coulson Lives! #CoulsonLives!"

"Stella, calm down." I put a hand on her shoulder, which promptly fell off as she started moving again.

"No, I will NOT calm down! Coulson is dead and we might be too after-" she was cut off by Rayna, who pointed to the agent still standing in the doorway, albeit confused.

"You idiot! If she finds out, then Fury will know! Do you want that?" she whispered furiously. Stella nodded in understanding and flopped down onto the bed.

"He's dead..." she repeated over and over. Sensing she should leave, the agent shut the door behind her.

"Look, I'm upset about this too, but we're about to go on a potentially life-threatening mission. You need to focus. Besides, remember what was supposed to happen? You knew that he lived, and it isn't any different here. You need to stop whining and suit up. Not all the Avengers are assembled yet." I said quietly. She nodded, and grabbed the bag on the bed, teleporting out of sight.

"If this girl gets any crazier, she might give Deadpool a run for his money." Rayna commented, as I picked up my bag from the bed.

"We leave in 20 minutes. Suit up."

Outside the door, Agent Melinda May smiled and began to walk back down the hall. She had all the information she needed on what the opposite-dimension girls planned to do. As she headed back to the main console of the Helicarrier, she could only hope that Director Fury could stop them in time.

Artemis was in her room, staring at herself in the mirror, wondering how the heck this had happened. Being a superhero, an Avenger even, was not at all what she was expecting to do in her life. She had put on the dark green sleeveless top and dark brown leggings, plus a piece of armor that went around her neck and covered her shoulders in the same color as the leggings. She had on fingerless gloves, combat boots, and was in the process of attatching a gun holster to her thigh.

"How did I get roped into this?" she said to nobody in particular.

"Whoever made that portal is the one to blame." came Rayna's voice behind her. She had appeared, in a tight fitting yellow shirt and black leggings, with metal armor over her chest and shoulders that looked wrong to take into battle.

"It helps me control my powers." she said, answering my questions. She too had a gun holster, this time on her arm, fully loaded. "All we need is Stella, and we're good."

"We'll get a signal from Loki on when the first Leviathin comes through the portal, so we can teleport in." As I continued on the location we would be going into, Stella came in, carrying 3 small pieces of metal in her hand. From her clothes, you could barely tell she was about to head into battle with an alien army. She had on a simple T-shirt, jeans, and a brown leather jacket. When we asked, she simply replied, "I'll be fighting as an animal. I don't need all that crap."

"Earpieces." she told us, placing them on us. "We need to be able to communicate from afar."

"And how did you get these?" I asked. "And what about connecting to everyone else?"

"I have my ways."

"Director, I have evidence that subjects 0A4, 0A5, and 0A6 have made plans to slip away into the city to help." Agent May began, stepping into the console area.

"I assumed this would happen."

"We can send in agents to retain them before they can-"

"Before they can do what? Make sure that this battle is won? They're from an alternate universe where what would have happened had they not appeared is a movie? Only the Avengers fought against the Chitauri, plus Loki, and won, so with them added and one less Asgardian on the other side, we will win."

"Sir, they're disobeying your direct orders."

"Let them."

She began to object, but she stopped and began walking back. "Yes sir." She continued on, towards the barracks. Director Fury may have no problem, but she wasn't going to let 3 barely of-age women launch themselves into battle. She tapped her earpiece. "I need 5 agents to report to room 770. I don't give a damn who, but I need them there NOW!" She smirked. They weren't going anywhere.

"That's our signal." I yelled, as my phone began buzzing on the desk.

"You sure you're ready for this?" asked Stella. "We're up against thousands."

"If 6 people could do it, then 10 should have it easy."

"I assume that's a yes." Rayna smiled at me, and we were standing on the streets of New York with 6 highly confused superheroes watching both us and the Leviathin headed towards us.

"Ummmm, surprise?"

Outside 770, Agent May and her backup were outside, picking the lock on the door. A quiet click was heard, and the door went slamming into the wall. "Nobody leaves this room!"

"There's no one here." one of the others pointed out. She searched the room, enraged, before finding a sheet of paper taped to the back of the door.

"YOUR FAULT WE LEFT ALREADY."

"Are you kidding me?"

**So yeah, I incorporated one of the characters from Agents of SHIELD, because I'll probably tie in the series later on (once it premieres.) Also, the subjects issue will be discussed at the end. Next chapter: the battle part one! ~AriRee**


End file.
